1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water aerator and more specifically it relates to a Residential In-well Internal Water Aerator for the reduction/elimination of iron, hydrogen sulfide (rotten egg smell) and radon gas in residential wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that water aerators have been in use for years. Typically, water aerators are comprised of individual units which stand alone and are separate from the pump and delivery system of existing water systems. The main problem with conventional water aerators is the cost factor required in their set up. Another problem with conventional water aerators is that they are water aerators is the amount of property that is required to install the reservoir or tower. Requirements to achieve the desired aeration process with other water aerators such as mechanical water aerator systems, is the secondary power cost, as well as the ongoing maintenance costs.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for the average residential well in the reduction/elimination of iron, hydrogen sulfide (rotten egg smell) and radon gas. The main problem with conventional water aerators is that they are impractical for the average residence due to the cost factor involved in continuing maintenance, building specialty units and or the construction of a aeration spillway/aeration tower etc. Another problem with mechanical water aerator systems is the amount of property required to install the above aforementioned devices. Another problem with mechanical water aerator systems is the ongoing power and maintenance cost along with the number of pieces of equipment necessary for the aerator to function properly and be fault free. In these respects, the Residential In-well Internal Water Aerator according to the present invention substantially primarily located in reservoirs and water towers. Another problem with conventional departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the reduction/elimination of iron, hydrogen sulfide (rotten egg smell) and radon gas.